This invention relates, in general, to hydrotherapy tubs and, in particular, to fluid flow systems and methods for directing light toward interiors of hydrotherapy tubs.
Hydrotherapy tubs, spa assemblies and like systems have enjoyed increased popularity in recent years. In the majority of such systems, a contained space is at least partially filled with a fluid, such as water, which continuously is circulated throughout the contained space. A fluid directing structure is provided to include one or more jet streams of water and/or air directed into the interior of the contained space to create a certain amount of water turbulence.
In a conventional spa assembly or system, the tub or pool like structure is generally formed of rigid material and permanently mounted or fixed either in ground or above ground at a specific location. Fixed plumbing in the form of rigid material conduits, pumps, heating structures, etc. are then mounted at this given location in communication with the interior of the rigid material tub or pool to create the desired treatment of water being circulated. Hydrotherapy tubs generally have a number of fluid flow outlets or nozzles. Each flow nozzle usually jets water or a water-air froth into the tub. Enhanced hydrotherapy typically results from strategic positioning of these fluid flow nozzles at various locations in the tub. The one or more flow nozzles located throughout the tub generally direct single streams of water from each nozzle to specific locations of the user which aids in hydrotherapy of that location. Some hydrotherapy tubs are equipped with air blowers, which blow air to a plurality of air jets or nozzles located within the tub. These blower nozzles or jets are separate from the jets which eject water or water and air into the hydrotherapy tub.
Spas or tubs also often have decorative lighting to complement the fluid flow outlets or nozzles to enhance relaxation and treatment. Typically, these lights are installed mounted to and/or through a wall of the spa or tub in locations complementary to, but distinct from, those to which fluid flow nozzles are mounted. This results in many holes being created in walls of the spas or tubs. An alternative to directly mounting decorative mounting lighting on walls of a tub or spa is to utilize fiber-optic cables. Specifically, the fiber-optic cables may be illuminated by a remote LED source. Typically, the individual fiber optic cables are routed to individual light emitters distributed about the spa. The use of the fiber-optic cables is advantageous because the sources of light may be separated from the moisture associated with the water contained in the spa. However, the routing of individual cables to distributed emitters not only is tedious to install, but the numerous fiber-optic cables are also susceptible to damage and failure during installation and maintenance.
Thus, a need exists for providing fluid flow and light to interiors of tubs or spas while minimizing the amount of holes through the spas or tubs and minimizing exposure of moisture to the lighting sources.
The present invention provides, in a first aspect, a fluid flow system for a hydrotherapy tub which includes a fluid injector and a light source. The fluid injector is adapted to inject fluid to an interior of the hydrotherapy tub and the light source is adapted to direct light toward the interior of the hydrotherapy tub through the fluid injector. The fluid injector may be an air jet in fluid communication with a blower for blowing air into the tub.
The present invention provides, in a second aspect, a hydrotherapy tub having an interior portion, a fluid injector, and a light source. The fluid injector is adapted to inject fluid to the interior of the hydrotherapy tub. The light source is adapted to direct light toward the interior portion of the hydrotherapy tub through the fluid injector.
The present invention provides, in a third aspect, a method for directing light to an interior of a hydrotherapy tub which includes directing light toward the interior of the hydrotherapy tub from a light source through a fluid injector.